Cywir Carennydd
by Double-Sense
Summary: Traducción...Todos nesesitan amigos, incluso los pequeños hombres lobos.


NO ES MIO, NO ES MIO, NO ES MIO, NO ES MIO, NO ES MIO, este fic pertenece a _Lone One_, yo solo me tome la molestia de traducirlo nn, si hay alguna queja no duden en decírmelo o.o.

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de nada, todo le pertenece a JK Rowling.

Cywir Carennydd

Cychwyniad

Sirius Black se paro en la Plataforma 9 ¾ mirando el Expreso de Hogwarts con una expresión que esperaba fuera menos idiota para los paseantes que como la sentía en su cara. No era exactamente que el tren fuera extraordinariamente fascinante, pero la cantidad de personas alrededor le resultaba ligeramente sobrecogedora. Su casa era normalmente mas callada que una tumba, sin importar todos sus esfuerzos para corregir la situación, y estar rodeado de tantas personas lo hacia sentirse un poco incomodo. Agito un poco su cabeza, agarro su equipaje y se dirigió al tren. Solo le tomo un segundo guardar sus posesiones y ya se encontraba caminando por el largo pasillo del tren buscando un lugar donde sentarse. Se asomo por una de las ventanas mientras pasaba; afuera, decenas de padres abrazaban a sus niños, se despedían con la mano mientras estos subían al tren, llamando a sus hijos a través de las ventanas. Dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro; sus padres lo habían mandado en compañía de un elfo domestico que lo había escoltado hasta la barrera que los separaba de la Plataforma 9 ¾ del resto de la Estación Kings Cross, para después desaparecer sin una palabra. Ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de despedirse de su familia, no tenia punto, y su vida era mucho mas placentera cuando no les hablaba en lo absoluto. Y ahora, finalmente, por primera vez en su vida, se sintió libre de toda la familia Black; era libre para ir a donde quisiera, con quien quisiera, y ese pensamiento era suficiente para traer una pequeña sonrisa a su cara. Silbando suavemente, continuo caminando por el pasillo en su búsqueda por un compartimiento vació.

Había recorrido alrededor de la mitad del tren cuando se tropezó con James Potter-literalmente se tropezó con el, porque James, sin ver a donde iba, se tropezó directamente con Sirius.

"Ouch!" dijo Sirius mientras se sobaba el hombro donde James le había golpeado "Mira por donde caminas Potter ¡"

James solo le sonrió sin una pizca de vergüenza en la cara "Lo siento Sirius, no te vi. Esto es malditamente genial no es verdad? Puedes creer que por fin estemos aquí?"

"Solo has estado contando los días por los últimos que, ¿Ocho años? ¿Y te parece increíble que realmente estemos aquí?" Sirius no pudo evitar burlarse un poco del entusiasmo de James, aunque el estaba igual de emocionado. Hogwarts! Realmente Hogwarts! Eso era suficiente para emocionar a cualquiera, estaba seguro. Sirius y James continuaron juntos su camino hacia el fondo del tren, parando fuera del último compartimiento. "Espero que este vació" dijo Sirius. "Realmente preferiría no tener que pasar el viaje entero con alguno de mis primos o algo así" James hizo una especie de mueca y asintió.

James compartía la antipatía de Sirius hacia, bueno casi toda su realmente larga familia. James Potter y Sirius Black habían sido amigos desde muy jóvenes, ambos siendo de viejas familias de magos, y mientras los Black no aprobaban la mayoría de los puntos de vista de los Potter, no había duda que la familia Potter era antigua y respetada. Esperando que la influencia de otros "sangre pura" fuera una buena influencia para el joven Sirius, los Black alentaron la amistad entre los niños. Un enorme error, uno que los Black sinceramente lamentaban ahora que Sirius era mayor, pero no había vuelta atrás. James y Sirius bien podrían haber sido hermanos, sin lugar a dudas eran más cercanos de lo que Sirius y Régulus, su verdadero hermano, eran.

James abrió la puerta del último compartimiento, y los chicos estaban complacidos al ver que en efecto estaba libre de cualquiera de los primos de Black, mas no enteramente vació. Dos chicos ya se encontraban sentados, y ambos levantaron la mirada para ver quien había ingresado. Sirius no reconoció a ninguno de ellos; pero supuso que era probablemente algo bueno; el realmente aborrecía la mayoría de los chicos de su edad por que habían sido escogidos como "compañeros de juego aceptables" para el por sus padres. Su gusto para los amigos, pensó Sirius con ironía, era terrible.

"¿Les importa si nos sentamos aquí?" dijo James, quien ya había cerrado la puerta detrás suyo, y ahora se encontraba dirigiendo la pregunta al compartimiento en general. Los dos extraños se miraron entres si, ambos se encogieron de hombros y eso parecía zanjar el asunto. James y Sirius se dejaron caer en dos asientos vacíos justo cuando el tren empezó a moverse. Sirius miro por afuera de la ventana mientras la Plataforma 9 ¾ desaparecía de la vista; Eso era todo¡ sonrió a James que le regreso una sonrisa igual de entusiasmada. Entonces Sirius decidió que, habiendo estado el compartimiento callado por almenos treinta segundos, era tiempo de iniciar una conversación. Extendió la mano hacia el chico que se encontraba mas cerca.

"Sirius Black. Voy al primer año. Estoy realmente emocionado de ir a Hogwarts-solo espero no quedar en Slytherin; eso seria realmente malo. No puedo esperar a que empecemos a aprender magia de verdad-nuestra capacidad para hacer bromas incrementara, Estoy seguro ¡ ¿Juegas Quidditch? James y yo lo jugamos. Este es James por cierto, James Potter, y antes que preguntes no somos familiares-por alguna extraña razón la gente siempre lo piensa. Sin embargo nos conocemos desde que somos realmente pequeños, y lo hacemos casi todo juntos, y realmente nos encanta jugar bromas-¿eres un bromista? Podríamos usar otro par de manos para ayudarnos con algunos de los trucos que tenemos en mente-hemos estado planeando esto desde que teníamos ocho sabes, aunque creo que James aquí nació con Hogwarts en la cabeza.

El extraño chico había, durante esta introducción, estrechado las manos de ambos, James y Sirius, y asentido educadamente a cada uno de ellos cuando sus nombres fueron mencionados. Se veía un poco abatido por la locuacidad de Sirius, y un poco como si no supiera que decir en lo absoluto. Era tal vez una pulgada mas bajo que James (aunque era difícil estar seguro por que todos estaban sentados), ligeramente regordete, con el cabello delgado de un color rubio sucio, y ojos relativamente pequeños. Se veía lo suficientemente agradable, decidió Sirius mientras lo observaba. El chico dio una débil sonrisa.

"Um-yo soy Peter Pettigrew. Yo, eh, no soy de una familia de magos, así que realmente no se mucho de, um, nada. No sobre magos y todo eso, de todas maneras" Peter se veía un poco nervioso, pero quien no lo estaría, estando en una situación tan poco familiar? Y el era de familia muggle. A Sirius no le importaba, nunca le había importado esa tontería de la limpieza de sangre que su familia tanto profesaba, pero tener un amigo de familia muggle seria una manera maravillosa de molestar a sus padres¡ Si, Peter Pettigrew debería ser puesto a consideración, siempre dependiendo del resultado del sorteo por supuesto. Sirius dirigió su vista hacia el otro chico en el compartimiento.

"Remus Lupin." Eso fue todo lo que dijo, mirando a los otros silenciosamente. No se veía antipático u hostil, solo pensativo. Se veía mucho más pequeño que los demás, casi delicado. Estaba muy pálido, y parecía algo cansado, con ojos azul grisáceo muy largos en su cara. Tenia cabello algo largo de un color café claro jalado hacia atrás cuidadosamente. Sirius lo miro mas de cerca, preguntándose por su resistencia. Remus se veía, pensó Sirius, como alguien que no estaba acostumbrado a demostrar sus emociones- no les sonrió; de hecho, mostraba pocas emociones de cualquier tipo. Tal vez solo era bueno controlando sus expresiones? Sirius no tenia idea.

"Bueno, Peter Pettigrew y Remus Lupin, ¿que tal un juego de Snap Explosivo?" James sonrió a los otros mientras sacaba una baraja de cartas del bolsillo. Peter se veía confundido.

"¿Explosivo? ¿Te refieres a las cartas? ¿Realmente explotan?" Sirius se rió ante la pregunta, pero no culpaba al chico por estar un poco nervioso. Remus miro la cartas y a los otros chicos, pero dijo en voz baja.

"No, gracias" James asintió, y el y Sirius empezaron un intento para enseñar a Peter las bases del juego. No lo comprendió especialmente rápido, y Sirius noto su atención algo vaga. Miraba a Lupin por el rabillo del ojo, y se sorprendió al ver una pizca de tristeza el la cara del chico mientras los veía jugar. Se veía como alguien que había sido excluido, pero lo habían invitado a unírseles. Tal vez solo era tremendamente tímido.

Cuando la bruja que empujaba el carrito de comida pasó por su compartimiento, todos los chicos compraron dulces. A James y a Sirius les gustaban las ligeramente peligrosas Grageas de todos los sabores; Peter se encontraba determinado a mejorar su conocimiento sobre el mundo de los magos probando cualquier dulce que le ofrecieran; Remus solo se veía hambriento. A diferencia de Peter, Remus no tenia absolutamente nada de carne extra en el; se le notaba algo enfermizo con su palidez y su peso. Parecía gustarle bastante el chocolate, noto Sirius y le lanzo una de sus ranas de chocolate a Remus con una sonrisa. Remus levanto la cabeza en el instante en que atrapo la rana de chocolate en el aire viéndose asombrado. El dulce volador lo había tomado claramente por sorpresa y miro cuidadosamente a Sirius, obviamente tratando de determinar si el chocolate era para el. Sirius asintió, y se sintió complacido al ver una pequeña sonrisa de gratitud en el rostro de Remus mientras abría el dulce. Así que el chico podía sonreír, pensó.

Sirius se paro de su asiento y se movió hasta sentarse opuestamente a Remus. James y Peter estaban en medio de una discusión sobre Quidditch-o tal vez no tanto una conversación sino mas bien un monologo, con James hablando a gran velocidad sobre su tema favorito, y Peter escuchando con la boca abierta por de sorpresa. Remus tenía un libro abierto en el regazo-un libro de texto, noto Sirius, pero realmente no había leído mucho. Había estado viendo a los otros silenciosamente, solo observando. El ver tenia su lugar, admitió Sirius, pero la vida no tenia nada de divertido si solo te quedabas a un lado observando. Mientras cambiaba de lugar, noto que Remus lo miraba de una manera algo aprensiva, y le sonrió.

"Y bien, Remus Lupin, ¿de donde eres?"

"Gales" La respuesta fue muy callada, y Sirius se sintió un poco descorazonado. Si Remus solo tenía pensado hablar en enunciados de una sola palabra, la comunicación iba a ser muy difícil. Sin embargo Remus se acomodo en el asiento y siguió hablando. "Quiero decir, vivimos en Gales ahora. Nos hemos mudado mucho a través de los años, así que e vivido en muchos lugares diferentes" Su voz era baja y pareja, y con un raro tono formal, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a hablar con otras personas.

Envalentonado por la comunicación continua de Remus, Sirius pregunto, "¿Cómo es tu familia?" James, Sirius y Peter habían conversado mucho durante el juego de cartas, hablando de sus familias y sus vidas, hasta que sintieron que se conocían unos a otros. Remus, por el otro lado, había permanecido en silencio durante toda la discusión, pero Sirius sabia que había estado escuchando.

"Bueno" empezó Remus en voz baja "Vivo con mi mama y mi papa. Mi mama es hija de muggles y la familia de mi padre ha sido de magos desde hace años. Ambos fueron a Hogwarts; estaban realmente entusiasmados cuando fui aceptado. Vivíamos a mitad de la nada, a kilómetros de cualquiera a decir verdad y fui educado en casa hasta ahora" Eso explicaría su dificultad para interactuar con las personas, pensó Sirius; por supuesto que por eso seria tímido e inseguro. Complacido de que había logrado que el otro chico hablara tanto, Sirius trato de pensar en otra pregunta, pero fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos por el aspecto de la cara de Remus. Estaba obviamente tratando de no bostezar, y su cara se veía bastante cómica mientras luchaba. Finalmente se rindió y se cubrió la boca con la mano mientras dejaba escapar un gran bostezo.

"Lo siento-eso fue muy grosero de mi parte. No es que este aburrido ni nada, en serio, solo estoy-estoy cansado" Remus se veía tremendamente avergonzado y Sirius ahogo una risita.

"¡No te preocupes por eso! De verdad, no puedes ir por hay disculpándote por pequeñas cosas como esas; ¿Qué vas a hacer cuado empecemos a jugarles bromas a la gente? ¡Estarás cayendo sobre ti mismo tratando de ofrecerle disculpas a toda la escuela! No, a decir verdad creo que es mejor que dejes de disculparte del todo; a menos que sea algo realmente importante por supuesto" Remus no pudo evitar el reír a Sirius, y Sirius se dio mentalmente unas palmadas en la espalda-¡había logrado sacarle su primera sonrisa!

"Mira" dijo Remus después de un momento "Creo que voy a cerrar mis ojos por un momento, si no te molesta. No es que me este quedando dormido ni nada, es que tengo un dolor de cabeza y las luces no ayudan. Realmente no voy a dormir"

"No hay problema; y si empiezas a roncar, James probablemente solo te lanzara algo a la cabeza, así que no te preocupes" Con otra sonrisa, Remus cerro los ojos y apoyo su cabeza contra la ventana y en cuestión de segundos estaba completamente quieto. Sirius se dio cuenta que no podía notar si estaba dormido o no, pero como aun respiraba, no se preocupo.

Una hora después, todos los chicos estaban prácticamente dormidos; el viaje en el tren parecía interminable. De repente Remus se puso un poco tenso, y murmuro "Genial, simplemente fantástico" Los otros no tuvieron oportunidad de preguntar que estaba mal antes que la puerta de su compartimiento de abriera de par en par y un chico alto entrara como si le perteneciera. Parecía estar al menos en quinto año, y tenia un enorme parecido a Remus.

"Hay estas" la voz del chico era fría y dura mientras se dirigía a su hermano. "¿Escondiéndote al final del tren no, ¿Y que es esto, ¿Otros niños sentados contigo?" Su tono era burlón y Sirius sintió un gran deseo de golpearlo en la nariz; impresionante en verdad, cuanto el hermano de Remus le recordaba tanto a su propio hermano Regulus. Ambos unos imbeciles, reflexiono.

"Romulus" dijo Remus educadamente, sin moverse o siquiera abrir los ojos "Que encantadora sorpresa. ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Mucho mejor desde que no tengo que estar cerca de ti" dijo despectivamente "Lo que me trae de vuelta a lo que decía, ¿Por qué están estos otros niños sentados contigo? ¿Quienes son de todas maneras? – Oh!" Ahora sonaba sorprendido "¿Sirius Black y James Potter? ¡Por supuesto! Tenían que ser ellos ¿no es verdad? Pero creí que ellos no-"

"Romulus" Sirius giro la cabeza para mirar directamente a Remus, quien ahora estaba sentado y con sus ojos abiertos, mirando a Romulus. Hace veinte minutos Sirius jamás hubiera creído que Remus fuera capas de interrumpir a nadie, mucho menos cortarlos tan bruscamente con una sola palabra. Remus hablo de nuevo con la voz firme.

"Tal vez no la hayas oído, pero el director Dumbledore desea hablar con nosotros inmediatamente después de que lleguemos a Hogwarts. Hasta que el pueda hablar con nosotros, me pidió que te informara que no tenias permitido discutir el asunto con nadie, so pena de expulsión- un destino al que te has acercado demasiado en los últimos años. Ahora si fueras tan amable de irte."

Y ese parecía ser el final. Romulus miro a Remus con más odio del que Sirius había visto nunca. Remus tomo esto con calma, y asintió cortésmente con la cabeza a Romulus antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y colapsar contra su asiento. Sirius miro a James, quien se encogió de hombros en confusión. Sin embargo no tuvieron oportunidad e preguntarle nada a Remus ya que el tren empezó a aminorar la marcha, por fin habían llegado a Hogwarts.


End file.
